


I'll Catch You

by Asasin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Melancholy, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that's all." --Mitch Albom</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You

“Where are you this moment?  
Only in my dreams.  
You’re missing, but you’re always  
A heartbeat from me.  
I’m lost now without you,  
I don’t know where you are.  
I keep watching, I keep hoping,  
But time keeps us apart...”

There are perils in the world, risks taken by choice or by fault. And the ones that take them are either the brave ones or the fearless ones. They sway like the crowded eelgrass catching the water's restlessness. Bending to unbridled position's torment and being flocked by the quiver of death's chilly embrace, they falter only to calculate their next move.

In the face of the gale and when death's seething claws stringing out with flinty eyes that cackle like the fires of corrupt perusal they stand dauntless, the fearless ones. They smile, look into those blotched eyes, and say, "Not today."

But if not now: when? Whether man or woman fears or does not fear death will not prolong their existence. The dancing shadows that tombstones strike are an eternal reminder of the strife between life and death.

He does not need the Dark Angel to gesture at its handy work. With its piercing smile upon him and echoed laughter, he will always lie awake staring into the void darkness has created.

“Is there a way I can find you,  
Is there a sign I should know,  
Is there a road I could follow  
To bring you back home?”

Gone. He is gone, the man he had coveted more then anything. And only in death does the Captain realize what words he should have said, are doomed to be choked upon because he could not release them. Under the refuge of homeless roofs, he whispers the promise to himself like an incantation as if gathering the courage to actually say them. Yet they are words of peace, memory, and can never be heard: “I love you, Simon.”

“Winter lies before me  
Now you’re so far away.  
In the darkness of my dreaming  
The light of you will stay...”

When he dreams he looses clutch on reality and strays where his mind can but his body cannot: where he can catch his Ghost. Because that is what his love is now: a ghost. Captain Price told him to let go, to forget. But how can one let love go? How can he loosen the grip upon the one damn thing that keeps him going? When alone, he would cry bitterly angry tears at the thought and recover himself by promising to never let go.

“If I could be close beside you  
If I could be where you are  
If I could reach out and touch you  
And bring you back home  
Is there a way I can find you  
Is there a sign I should know  
Is there a road I can follow  
To bring you back home to me...”

Lieutenant Simon “Ghost” Riley had been one of the fearless. He knew he could not tell death it was not today, but he could smile all the same. And it was a fearless smile; it was the smile of a ghost and a man who is not afraid to loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Enya's amazing song "If I Could Be Where You Are".


End file.
